Ice Rinks and Argyle Sweaters: A Modern Frozen Fanfic
by XxPrincessRapunzelxX
Summary: A modern au of Frozen. Loosely follows the plot of frozen through the eyes of High school seniors Hans, Elsa, and Kristoff and high school Junior Anna. Rated T for High school themes. Plot follows the POV of Hans, Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_It wasn't easy being the youngest in a family of boys. In fact, it is quite difficult to exist, when others treat you as if you were invisible. And when you are treated as though you were invisible, you get to the point where you begin to believe it. I was pushed around, the punch line of every joke, the servant to wait on my brothers hand and foot, "the runt" of the Westergard family, and yet still so easily shut out and forgotten. I tried to remind them of my presence. I asked them to join in the foolish games I played as a child, and when they refused, I realized that they would never stoop to my level, so I would have to raise myself to theirs. Yet, somehow, they still did not want me. I was left out, the forgotten child, the unlucky child. I have had to raise myself, my mother too busy to bother with yet another child, my father busy with work. My elder brothers paid no attention to me. They all would tell me to 'entertain myself, just this once.' Like the phrase was going out of style. I was left alone. Shut out. And I knew no one would come knocking. _

_As I grew older, I accepted my place as the non existent Westergard child. Of course, Klaus was the beaming eldest child, rays beaming off of him wherever he walked, people amazed by everything he said. Viktor, second in line, and always in a friendly competition with Klaus for the position the Supreme brother. Nikolaus sat back and watched as the observant third child. Francisco, the burly fourth brother, often surpassed Nikolaus and attempted to compete with Klaus and Viktor. Aurthur was the studious fifth in line, never very fond of all the fighting between his four elders. Andrew was sixth in line, now quite far removed from Klaus and Viktor, he often kept to himself or kept in Aurthur's company. Then the twins, Damian and Derek, who was born first? I'll never know, I wasn't there, but if either were asked, he would claim it was he. Then the ninth, Grant, quite tall for his age, he quickly out grew the twins and although not studious, looked over the shoulders of Aurthur and Andrew. William is the tenth in line, you could tell my mother and father were getting progressively less creative, William spent most of his time with the twins who were quite athletic. Linus was the dear eleventh, and was softer than the others, he never hit me as hard, or slammed his door as loud in my face. Robert was the twelfth in line, burly and gruff, he wanted to take after my father. Then that leaves me. I, I was at the end of the line, forgotten, looking for a place to belong. _

_ —_

Chapter 1

As the final bell rang, Hans gathered his books and shoved them in his bag. "Catch you later!" Voices called, however the common phrase was never directed at him.

"See you around, Flynn!" "Call me honey!" "you busy later?" Voices echoed in the classroom.

Hans adjusted his tie, put his bag on his shoulder and exited the classroom. He walked down the hall, students running up and down, fellow classmates chasing after boys, all a blur in his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed, waiting to return to the nightmare he knew as home. He opened the door and exited the school, a light skip in his step as he descended the staircase.

He waved at no one, and no one bid him goodbye for the afternoon in return. He walked down the street. As the youngest, he didn't have a car at his disposal and was sentenced to walking home from school every day. He didn't mind, it gave him more time to be away from home. More time to think to himself.

He kicked at a leaf on the ground as he walked, taking it along with him until he was eventually bored, and left it on his path. He rounded the corner and walked up to the street the Westergard household was nestled on. As he approached the house he pulled out his set of keys and unlocked the door.

Hans entered the house to a familiar silence. He dragged himself down the hall to his bedroom. He gently shut his door as he sighed. Now alone, he sat down at his computer and clicked onto the Internet. He clicked onto StudentSocial and began to scroll through recent posts by his classmates.

**OneLastHope** wrote: finally got an A on my math test! Can you say, Zero to Hero?

Hans scoffed. Only jocks would have to brag about getting good grades.

He looked at his small list of friends, or rather classmates who didn't despise him. None of them were online. He sighed, clicked out of the window, and turned to his desk to begin his homework.

In the hall he heard a slamming of doors. "Robert, how many times have I told you not to take my things?" Williams's airy voice echoed through the halls.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Robert's gruff voice responded.

"You took my cologne that Father brought back from London and you know it!" William retorted.

"I have not! You can look through my belongings. Better yet, check the Twerp's belongings, he probably took it!" Robert replied.

Suddenly Hans' door flew open, and William was steaming in his doorway.

Hans arched an eyebrow, "can I help you?"

"You took my cologne!" William replied.

"I have not taken anything that belongs to you." Hans replied.

"Seriously? I have a date with Laura tonight, give it back!"

"I don't have it."

William curled his hand into a fist and began to approach Hans. He charged and swung at Hans, Hans ducking, narrowly avoiding the blow. "This isn't over, twerp." William huffed.

Hans arched an eyebrow as William stormed out of the room. He turned back to his school work. "Hey Hansie."

Hans sighed and looked up to see Linus standing in his doorway. Hans was silent as Linus smiled at him. "I know you didn't take Pretty boy's cologne. Anyway, how was school?"

"Fine." Hans replied, looking down.

"Just fine?"

"Nothing eventful ever happens to me."

"I'm sure that's not true!"

"High school has changed since you were in it Linus, people are cruel."

"People have always been cruel. That's part of high school."

"Well most people have at least one friend. Robert made that pretty difficult for me when I was an underclassman."

"Hans it's not that bad."

Hans slammed his fist on his desk, "you just don't understand."

Linus sighed, and turned out of the doorway, Hans still frowning as his fist stayed clenched and his eyes cast down on his desk.

He released his fist and picked up his pencil, beginning to scratch away at his homework once more. His computer dinged and he looked at the screen. 'News on StudentSocial!' He looked at the screen, and clicked to StudentSocial.

**TheLostPrincess** is now friends with **MoreThanASpare** and **TheIceQueen**.

Hans arched an eyebrow. He clicked on the profile of **TheIceQueen**.

Name: Elsa Arendelle

Age: 18

Grade: senior

The profile picture showed a pale girl with platinum blonde hair and striking ice blue eyes. Her deep pink lips curled into a slight smile.

Hans' brow furrowed as he looked at the profile, as he was sure he had never seen her before. He then clicked on the profile of **MoreThanASpare**.

Name: Anna Arendelle

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

The profile picture showed a girl whose facial features resembled those of the profile before. She had a sprinkle of freckles across her face, and bright blue green eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair was neatly braided in two pigtails. She had a sweet smile on her face.

Hans' brow furrowed as he tried to recall if he had ever seen these girls who were presumably sisters. "Dinner!" He heard his mother call.

Hans sighed and dragged himself out of his chair. He proceeded down the hallway, got shoved by Robert on his way to wash up, and stood, less than patiently, outside the bathroom door. He didn't say anything to rush his brother, it wasn't worth it.

Robert left the bathroom and shoved Hans accidentally-on-purpose. Hans, regaining his footing, stepped into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and began to wash his hands. He looked at his tired face in the mirror. He scowled and splashed water on his face. When he finished he grabbed a towel to dry his face, and ever so carefully dry his sideburns. "Hans!" He heard his mother call.

He sighed, and exited the bathroom. As he entered the dining room, he noticed the rest of the family had already started eating. Hans took his seat next to Robert. The table was fit for all fifteen members of the Westergard family, however as time had passed only nine of them ate there regularly. They sat with his mother and father at the ends, then on one side Klaus, Viktor, Nikolous, Francisco, Arthur, Andrew, and Damian, then Derek, Grant, Linus, William, Robert, and Hans on the other.

Hans quietly dropped his napkin in his lap and began eating. He pushed his food around with his fork, and stared at his plate. He sighed as he sat in silence with the rest of the family. "So! I recieved an Email from Klaus today!" His father's voice boomed.

His wife and sons looked up at him as he began to speak, Hans still staring at his plate, uninterested. "He says he is well, and should be traveling to Germany sometime in the next few weeks. He says his girl is well also, she will be accompanying him on the trip. He asked I give his love and well wishing to his mother, and to say hello to his brothers."

The sons began to discuss their eldest brother amongst themselves, Hans stared at his plate. As the family began to finish eating, Hans was rapidly losing his appetite. He had dissected and diced his cut of meat, mashed, poured gravy on, mixed and remashed his potatoes, and scattered his peas around his plate. He had taken few bites of anything and along with his diminishing appetite, his meal was now getting cold. "Mother, do we have to sit here while _he_ picks at the food he's not going to eat?" Derek asked, glaring at Hans.

"Perhaps if he would eat a meal for once, he wouldn't be so scrawny." Damian smirked.

Hans could feel anger rising quickly inside him. Although he was already having difficulty eating, this surely wouldn't help. He gripped his fork tighter trying to control his temper.

"I suppose not," their mother replied, "we could be here all night, after all."

Most of his brothers stood up and began to clear their places. The twins taking the lead, followed by Grant, and Robert. His father proceeded to get up, followed by his mother, leaving him at the table with Linus. "Hans, you don't have to suffer here. If you don't want to eat it, then don't eat it." Linus said sincerely.

Hans looked at his only remaining brother at the table. "Don't force yourself." Linus looked at him, "please."

Hans placed his fork down on his plate and sighed. He picked up his glass of water and slowly began to sip it. "Hope Will's having a good time with Laura." Linus commented.

"Did you know her?" Hans asked.

"I knew she was a cheerleader, she and her sisters. They're triplets." Linus replied, looking up at the chandelier.

"So how can William say one is better than the others?"

"Don't know, I think Will only got to know her when he went to college. Surprised she made it there. Real airhead, she is."

Hans laughed. He got up with Linus and cleared his place. Hans returned down the hall and into his bedroom. He began to finish doing his homework.

After a good amount of time studying, Hans closed his books. He packed his school bag, and began to get ready for bed. He slipped his sweater off and began to unbutton his shirt. He approached his closet and pulled out an old t-shirt and pulled it on. He changed out of his slacks into pajama bottoms.

He walked down the hall to the bathroom and turned the faucet on to warm the water. As he waited, he stared at his tired face in the mirror and his messy auburn hair. He began to wash his face, and upon finishing, dried it. He brushed his teeth, and returned down the hall to his bedroom.

His computer was dinging with updates from StudentSocial. He gasped and unplugged his speakers, afraid of waking his brothers. He began to scroll through updates.

**OneLastHope**: g'night everyone, got training tomorrow!

**WantedThief**: anyone awake?

**DarkSideOfTheMoon**: WantedThief go to bed Flynnigan.

**WantedThief**: DarkSideOfTheMoon same to you, good sir.

**DamselInDistress**: at least out loud I won't say I'm in love /3

Hans looked at the screen and sighed as he looked at the updates from his class mates. A private message popped up on his screen.

**Change_ur_fate**: hey! You're online

**13thWestergard**: hey

**Change_ur_fate**: what are you doing up this late

**13thWestergard**: homework, yourself?

**Change_ur_fate**: me Mum.

**13thWestergard**: that's unfortunate.

**Change_ur_fate**: I know. She's always sayin' "Merida, when are you gettin a date with a real boy?" And I tell her, I say, "Mum, school isn't about findin your soul mate, ya know."

**13thWestergard**: at least she cares, my mother doesn't even encourage me to eat well anymore.

**Change_ur_fate**: Hans! You aren't skippin' meals now, are ya

**13thWestergard**: no! It's just tonight's was horribly unappetizing.

**Change_ur_fate**: I should probably get some sleep now,you should too.

**13thWestergard**: goodnight :)

**Change_ur_fate**: night Hans! :)

He clicked out of the window and shut his computer down. He got up and walked across the room and crawled into bed, his eyes slowly growing heavy.

The next morning Hans was awoken by a loud ringing of his alarm. Startled, he blindly stuck his hand out, trying to put an end to the awful noise. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision. Vision still a bit blurry, he got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, he returned to his room to get dressed. He pulled on a clean t-shirt and jeans, he was tired and feeling a bit lazy after staying up half the night.

He looked in the mirror and carefully combed his auburn hair. He returned to the bathroom to touch up his sideburns.

Judging that he was already running late, he grabbed his school bag and headed out the door. He sighed as his walk to school began.

The air was relatively clear, and the streets were fairly quiet. Hans approached the school and walked up the stairs. He pulled open the door. "Hey Hansie!" He heard.

He spun around to see a wild mane of curly red hair rushing toward him. "Hey Mar!"

Merida beamed at him. She reached up to his hair and mussed it "sleep well?"

"As best I could." He replied.

"Good teh hear. Ah got to go, but ah'll see ya around!" She smiled.

Hans waved as she walked away. He turned and continued to walk down the hallway. He rounded the corner as he made his way to his first period. He turned his head, and suddenly felt himself hit something, and heard a 'whoa!'

He shook his head, he had let his mind wander. "Hey!" he heard.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" He said quickly, looking at the girl he had run into.

She looked up at him from the ground, her belongings scattered around her, "hey, uh no, no I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm great, actually." She looked up at Hans and smiled.

He smiled at her as he extended his hand to help her up, "thank goodness."

He smiled at her, and sighed. "Oh! Uh- Hans, Hans Westergard."

"Anna Arendelle." She smiled.

Hans suddenly recalled her profile on StudentSocial. Anna bent down to pick up her belongings, Hans bending down to help. He lost his balance and stumbled onto her, nearly pinning her to the ground "Whoa! Hi, again" She cried.

Trying to get up, he tried to help Anna, and stumbled backwards, Anna now in his arms. "Uh...Oh boy-" Hans said.

"-uh, this is awkward," Anna replied straightening herself out, "not because you're awkward, just because we're- I'm awkward, you're gorgeous- wait what?"

"I'd like to formally apologize for running into you, and for every moment after." Hans said sincerely, straightening his clothes.

"No! No, no it's fine! I'm not _that_ sister, if you'd run into my sister, Elsa, that would be Eshh! But, lucky you, it's just me." Anna said, beginning to turn away.

Hans let out a small chuckle, "just...you?"

Anna smiled at him and let out a soft sigh. The bell for class rang. Hans watched Anna. "The bell! Class! I-I better go, I have to go! I better go! Uh- Bye!" She smiled and turned into the crowd of students going to class.

Hans stood for a minute stunned. He held up a hand to wave. He turned and walked down the hallway to his first period. He opened the door and sat in his seat. He couldn't stop thinking about Anna. She was even prettier in person than on her StudentSocial profile.

He knew it was by chance that he had met her the day after he had seen her profile. Class seemed to pass impossibly slow since he had started to think of Anna. Her strawberry blonde hair neatly braided, her freckles perfectly sprinkled on her face, and stunning blue green eyes. "Mr. Westergard are you even listening?"

A voice snapped him back to the class that was happening in front of him. "Sorry Mr. Porter." He said, feeling his cheeks turn red hot.

Hans' notebook lay open infront of him, a blank sheet open. He hung his head, realizing he had missed a whole lecture. The bell rang and he shoved his notebook back Into his bag and exited the class.

He walked down the hall shaking his head. He walked into his English class. He took his usual seat in the back corner. Still tired from the night before,he put his head down on his desk. "I swear after Adonis, I'm done with men. I can't get close to another, I don't want to get hurt again."

"Honey, I don't blame you! He was awful to you!"

"I can't believe I was so blinded by love."

"Hun, that's how life goes it can be quite tragic at times."

Hans looked up to see Megara talking with her friends, Calliope and Melpomene. He scoffed and shook his head. Megara arched an eyebrow and looked at him. "What's the matter Westergard? Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"If you didn't want people to listen, perhaps you shouldn't talk so loud."

Megara gasped and turned the other way, continuing to talk to her friends. Hans shook his head. He thought back to the memory of this morning, Anna stumbling into his arms, Anna on the ground, belongings scattered, the quick wave she gave before she ran off into the crowd.

He knew there was something different about her. She was clumsy and awkward, and completely unaware of the fact. It was cute, a refreshing change from the other stuck up girls, or girls that were perfect all the time.

Hans had never spent a day so distracted. Before he knew it, it was lunch. He sat down at one of the picnic tables in the courtyard. "Hey Hansie!"

"Hey Mar!" He smiled.

"How have ya been since ah left ya this mornin?"

"I've been, really great actually!" Hans smiled.

Merida laughed. "Thar's the smile ah haven't seen in a long time!"

Hans blushed. "Spit it out Hansie!" Merida cried.

"I ran into this girl this morning, and I've never seen anyone like her!"

Merida smiled, "ya got a crush now, Hansie?"

"What? No! I mean, I don't know." Hans replied.

When the final bell rang that day, Hans exited the school, and skipped down the steps. He was just about to step on the sidewalk when he heard someone descending the stairs behind him. "Oh! Hello Hans!" Anna smiled as he turned around.

"H-Hi." He replied, caught off guard.

She stood smiling. Hans cleared his throat, "do you er- have a ride home?"

"Hm? Oh! Yes, my sister is taking me home." She replied.

"Excellent! I'll see you!" He smiled, turning to walk away.

"Hey! Do you have a StudentSocial profile?" Anna called after him.

"Yeah, why?" He replied, realizing how stupid he sounded after the fact.

"You should add me! MoreThanASpare with no spaces!" Anna smiled.

Hans nodded and waved. He continued down the sidewalk on his walk home. The walk seemed shorter than usual, perhaps it was because his mind was distracted. He approached the Westergard house, and walked up to the front door. He entered the silent house and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He smiled to himself as he sat at his computer. He logged on to StudentSocial and added Anna to his friend list.

He could hear William and Robert passing up and down the hall. He got up and pushed his door shut. He sat back at his desk, smiling. His computer dinged with an update from StudentSocial

**MoreThanASpare**: and I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance, but for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance!

Hans looked at the screen and gasped. His pencil dropped from his hand, and his eyes fixed on the screen, unable to look away.

_ —_

**A/N: Tried to give Hans some background. Hope you enjoyed! I am trying to modernize the plot of Frozen the best I can, but I may not stick to the plot very closely. **

***please send reviews, comments, etc!***


	2. Chapter 2

Anna kicked her feet up onto her desk and leaned back in her chair. She plugged her earphones into her music player and put them on. She let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes. _Bang_.

Startled, Anna's eyes snapped open. She pulled her feet off her desk and sat up straighter. She looked at the wall her room shared with her older sister's room. There was a muffled cry followed by soft sobbing.

Anna paused for a moment, then sighed. She was used to the sound. She knew that by now she should be used to it, but she wasn't. She was still startled everytime she heard it. She looked down at her school bag and pulled her homework out. She laid her books on her desk and turned to her computer. Her computer dinged and she looked at the notification 'news on StudentSocial!'

She clicked onto StudentSocial and began to scroll through posts.

**Change_ur_fate**: Seeing his smile makes me feel warm inside.

**RattleTheStars**: some teachers think we have no lives outside of school!

**PrincessAgraba**: whoever parked next to me and carelessly let their door swing into mine, my father will hear about this!

Anna shook her head reading the posts of her classmates. A private message popped up.

**TheLostPrincess**: hey!

**MoreThanASpare**: hi!

**TheLostPrincess**: did you see Merida's post?

**MoreThanASpare**: yeah, why?

**TheLostPrincess**: don't you know she hangs out with that senior, Hans?

**MoreThanASpare**: WHAT?

**TheLostPrincess**: whatever, they can have each other. Only a fool would date Merida, she's too headstrong, and no one will date Hans, because, well, he's Hans.

**MoreThanASpare**: what about Hans?

**TheLostPrincess**: right. You're new here. When we were freshman, Hans was a sophomore,and his brother Robert was a junior and made his life, well... a living hell. He used to pick on him and spread rumors about him.

**MoreThanASpare**: that's awful!

**TheLostPrincess**: yeah well. It's hard to even tell they're related, Robert was well built and had nice dark brown hair, and Hans is thinner and a certain redhead.

**MoreThanASpare**: sorry, I gotta go.

**TheLostPrincess**: oh! catch you later!

Anna turned away from her computer and flipped open one of her textbooks and began working. Time seemed to go by quickly.

"Elsa!" She could hear her father call. There was always a pause after her sister's name. "Anna!"

Anna dragged herself out of her chair and down the hall. As she entered the dining room, she stumbled, grabbing onto something for support. Or someone.

"I am so sorry!" Anna cried backing up.

Elsa cleared her throat and began to straighten her top. She appeared startled and muttered, "Anna, be careful."

Elsa sat in her seat, looking down at her place. Anna sighed and took her seat. As her mother handed her a plate, Anna set it down infront of her. Elsa didn't look up at her mother, however she mumbled some words Anna thought may have show gratitude.

Her father picked up his utensils, and they all began to eat. Anna began to eat quickly, taking large bites. "Anna, please don't wolf down you meal. Relax and enjoy it." Her mother pleaded, exasperated with Anna's poor manners.

She paused, her mouth full, and looked across the table at Elsa, who was merely picking at her plate. Anna chewed and swallowed. "So girls, anything interesting happen today at school?" Their father chimed in, trying to break the tension.

"No." Elsa muttered.

Anna's bright face quickly faded. "No." She lied.

Their father was taken aback by the lack of discussion in both of his daughters, Anna especially. They continued to eat their meal in silence. "Can I be excused?" Elsa finally said.

"Of course, dear." Her mother replied.

Elsa got up and cleared her place. "Can I be excused too- also?" Anna asked.

"I suppose." Her mother replied.

Anna scrunched her nose as she stood up and cleared her place. She followed Elsa down the hall. Elsa turned into her room and slammed her door behind her. Anna sighed and hung her head as she entered her own bedroom.

She sat back at her desk and began to work again. When she finished, she closed her books and packed her things in her school bag. She gently shut her door as she changed into her pajamas. As she emerged from her bedroom, she walked across the hall to the bathroom, and stood at the mirror unbraiding her hair.

She heard the click of a lock and the creak of a door opening. Anna's brow furrowed and she turned her head slightly to see where the noise had come from. Soft footsteps approached the bathroom, and Anna backed away from the door slightly.

Elsa entered the bathroom, her hair still pulled back in a bun. Her night dress was visible beneath her open robe, and she was wearing slippers. Anna pursed her lips unsure what to say as her older sister looked at herself in the mirror.

Elsa jumped with a start as she saw Anna standing and brushing her hair. Anna looked at her as she brushed over her hair and the brush ran through the blonde streak in her hair. Elsa gasped as she stood only watching Anna.

Anna put her brush down and turned to her sink. She picked up her tooth brush and began brushing her teeth. Elsa's hands shook as she tried to turn on the faucet of her own sink. Anna rinsed her mouth and left the bathroom without saying word to Elsa.

She returned to her room and crawled to into bed, recalling Elsa's startled face. Anna lay awake in her bed. She knew that she shouldn't let the constant cold shoulder she recieved from her sister bother her, but it did. She frowned, staring at the ceiling of her room.

"Anna!"

Her slumber abruptly disturbed, "yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you," her father's voice came through the door.

"Oh no, I've been up for hours!" She replied, still groggy.

"Anna, you'll be late for school."

"School." She repeated, still not fully awake, "School!" She cried.

Anna threw the covers off and got out of bed. She opened her door to walk across the hallway to-

Find Elsa using their bathroom. Anna sighed. She hung her head to the not so sweet melody of the shower running in the bathroom. She walked down the hall to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee from the end of the pot.

Anna stuck her tongue out as she looked at the dregs left in her cup. She heard the bathroom door open and she rushed down the hall, her feet slipping on the hard wood floor as Elsa emerged from the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel and her robe on. Anna slipped, stumbled, and _crash_.

She found herself on the ground, Elsa- looking terrified- stabilizing herself against a doorknob. Elsa's hair had fallen out of its perfect wrap, and her wet platinum blonde hair lay limp on the sides of her head.

Anna picked herself up off the ground. "I-I'm so sorry!" She cried, seeing the disapproving look on Elsa's face. Elsa closed her eyes and sighed. She proceeded to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Anna entered the bathroom, sighing. Again, she had done something wrong that would make Elsa hate her more than she already did.

She finished getting dressed and braided her hair. Her choice outfit was a light green dress, a charcoal cardigan sweater, and a pair of brown lace up boots. She silently gathered her things and got in the car, waiting for Elsa. Elsa dropped her school bag in the back seat and closed the door. She got in the driver's seat and silently started the ignition. As she backed out and pulled away from the house, Anna kept her head down.

The drive to school was painfully silent, more so than usual. Anna had memorized the pattern of the detailing on the passanger side, as well as the safety warning in the back of the sun visor. As they pulled into the school, Anna got out of the car and slowly walked to class. She walked down the hallway, staring at the ground. Students walking the opposite direction knocked her shoulders. She was hit particularly hard, and lost her footing.

As she stumbled, a hand grabbed her, and pulled her up. "Glad I caught you!"

She looked up to see Hans Westergard standing before her. He was dressed in a particularly smooth, white button down shirt and slacks, with a navy pull over sweater.

"Hans!" Anna cried, trying to smooth the skirt of her light green dress.

He smiled at her and ran his fingers through his auburn hair. "You look like you're having a bad day." He said, a touch of concern in his voice.

"No! No no no! Well, not exactly." Anna's voice trailed off.

Hans looked at her confused, "is everything alright?"

Anna paused and looked down. "Well, it's just I made my sister mad this morning." She replied quietly.

"Sister?"

"Yeah, my older sister was leaving the bathroom, and I slipped and ran into her and somehow messed up her morning." Anna continued.

"I'm sorry." Hans said quietly.

"It's alright, I'm used to it. It was a painstakingly familiar silent car ride." Anna sighed.

"So after you ruined her morning she still drove you to school?"

"Yeah."

"Then she isn't mad at you."

"My parents force her to drive me to school. She doesn't get the choice of whether she drives her- her chronically clumsy sister to school! The choice she has is whether she chooses to do so in the silence that cuts so deep it tears sisters apart." Anna's voice trailed off.

Hans arched an eyebrow as he looked at her. He could tell Anna was beginning to get upset. "What's...this?" He asked pointing to the blonde streak in her hair.

"Oh, I was born with it." Anna replied, "although once I dreamt I was kissed by a troll!" Anna blushed.

Hans laughed. "I like it!"

The bell rang for class. "I should go!" Anna cried.

"Wait! This always happens! When can I see you again?" Hans asked.

"Lunch?" Anna smiled sweetly.

"I'll meet you...at the table near the tree, but not under the tree!" Hans smiled.

"Alright!" Anna replied.

She walked down the hall to her first period class. She opened the door, entered the classroom, and sat in her usual seat by Rapunzel. "Hey!" Rapunzel smiled.

"Hi!" Anna replied.

"So this morning I saw Merida walking with Hans in the hall, but they weren't holding hands or anything. Dating or not?" Rapunzel said matter-of-factly.

"You saw them walking together?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Rapunzel replied, looking at her nails.

"How close were their shoulders?"

"Normal proximity, one for friends, or close acquaintances."

"Not dating?" Anna replied.

"It'll come with time, watch. Anyway, I saw Princess Argraaabaaah kissing Jim Hawkins in the dead end of the foreign language hall, dating or not?" Rapunzel continued.

"Dating." Anna replied, "no, wait, I take that back, Jim likes Ariel Atlantica."

"With tongue." Rapunzel added with a smirk.

"Eww! I don't know, pass." Anna replied.

Rapunzel smirked, their game had become a way to convey gossip to each other and keep themselves entertained during class, so long as they didn't get caught.

"Oh! I saw Shang Li talking to Mulan Fa this morning outside the chemistry labs, dating or not?" Anna asked.

"Not. Shang has the hots for Megara Thebes." Rapunzel replied.

Anna tried to surpress her laughter. The period had managed to go by faster due to their game. When the bell rang, Anna shoved her book in her bag and exited the classroom.

The lunch bell rang, and Anna hurried out to where she usually met Rapunzel. Rapunzel was fixing her long blonde hair in the reflection of one of the windows. "Hey! Uh-" she began.

"Hi!" Rapunzel replied.

"Uh, you know Hans Westergard?"

"Yeah?"

"He kind of invited me to eat with him." Anna said, giving Rapunzel an apologetic look.

"Oh! That's cool! I won't bother ya!" Rapunzel smiled.

"Sorry!" Anna cried.

"No big!" Rapunzel smiled.

Anna smiled as she walked across the campus to the...tree...no not the tree... The table next to the tree. As she approached she saw Hans sitting alone.

She sat down and smiled. "Hi." Hans blushed.

"Hi." Anna said quietly.

"You said you dreamt that you were kissed by a troll?"

"Yeah. Their magic turned my hair blonde, right here." Anna smiled and pointed to her hair.

Hans laughed, "it's cute, quite unique."

"My mom says I was born with it though. It's the same color as my older sister's hair."

"Your sister is blonde?"

"Yes. People find her naturally platinum blonde hair charming, and my strawberry blonde, not so much."

"Ah, I see. My auburn hair isn't seen as being as manly as my older brothers who have shades of browns. Some of them have more shades of red, but none of them are picked on as much as me."

"You said you have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers," Hans smiled, "threes of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years." He sighed, his smile fading.

"That's horrible!" Anna replied.

"That's what brothers do."

"And sisters. Elsa and were really close when we were little, then one day she shut me out, and I never knew why."

"I would never shut you out." Hans said softly, grabbing Anna's hand.

Anna gasped and blushed. "I've always felt like nobody understands what it feels like to live your life with a door in your face."

"I was thinking the same thing! But talking to you, I feel like the door is finally open!" Hans smiled.

Anna smiled. She sighed admiring Hans' green eyes, his auburn hair, his side burns, everything. Her thoughts were interrupted by the lunch bell. "I guess we should go." Hans finally said.

"Yeah." Anna replied. She stood up, smoothed her skirt, and picked up her bag.

"I'll see you around." Hans smiled, she could tell he was sad to see her go.

But he liked Merida. Anna walked to fifth period class and sat down, reuniting with Rapunzel. "How was lunch with Hans?" Rapunzel whispered.

"It was nice! Did you now he has twelve older brothers?" Anna replied excitedly.

"Does he? I've only ever heard of his brothers Robert, Grant, Linus, and the twins, what were their names? Ah! Derek and Damian."

"He said his brothers shut him out, just like my sister."

"No! No Anna! Don't fall for it!"

"He was sincere!"

Rapunzel arched an eyebrow. "If you say so."

"Any updates?" Anna asked.

"I heard Ariel likes, oh no what's his name! Oh! Eric!" Rapunzel smiled.

"Really? The one who's good friends with Naveen?"

"You got it!"

Anna arched an eyebrow and made an approving face.

When the bell finally rang for school to end, Anna walked out to the parking lot to meet her sister. Elsa got into the car in silence, and Anna followed. The car ride home was silent.

Elsa pulled the car into the driveway and parked. Anna jumped out and unlocked the door, and hurried inside. She entered the kitchen grabbed a snack, and walked down the hall to her room.

Anna turned on her computer, and let it start up. She sat in her chair and kicked her feet up on her desk. Her computer dinged with an update from StudentSocial. 'News on StudentSocial!'

She heard Elsa slam her door as she entered her room. Anna shook her head as she logged onto StudentSocial.

**RattleTheStars**: PrincessAgrabah 3

**PrincessAgrabah**: RattleTheStars in your dreams.

**Change_ur_fate**: ...touch the sky...

**DarkSideOfTheMoon**: Dear girls everywhere, please stop being so confusing.

**DamselInDistress**: DarkSideOfTheMoon ha! Only when guys stop being so ignorant, they think no means yes and get lost means take me I'm yours.

**13thWestergard**: just when you think every door is closed, you find one that's open.

Anna gasped as she looked at the screen. It was the first post she had seen at all from Hans. She couldn't believe it, it appeared to be an encoded post. Her heart began to pound in her chest as her eyes stayed fixed on the screen as if the message was going to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

_I used to not believe in miracles. I thought miracles only happened in fairy tales, and children's stories, but I was wrong. _

_When I was eight years old, I was a little early for my ice hockey practice. My mom had dropped me off early so she could run some errands. As I entered the ice rink, hockey stick over my shoulder, I climbed into the first row of the stands and sat to wait for practice to start. _

_There was an ice skater practicing with, presumably, her instructor. She looked about the same age as myself, but her grace was years ahead of her. She was practicing a spin on the ice over and over. I sat in awe, amazed that you could do anything but play hockey on the ice. _

_She moved effortlessly across the ice, working hard on a routine. "Do you think you'll be ready for Saturday?" Her instructor asked. _

_"I think so!" The young girl smiled as she brushed loose blonde hairs out of her face. _

_They had five minutes left of their lesson. Another young girl was standing on skates in the rink with the instructor, watching the girl. The other girl looked a few years younger than the girl who was practicing her routine. Her hair a reddish blonde, tied in two pigtails. "Do you girls want to practice your duet?" The instructor asked. _

_The first girl shook her head as the second nodded. "It won't be ready for Saturday." The blonde girl replied. _

_"Please Elsa! Just one time!" The second girl begged. _

_The first girl sighed and agreed, "just once, but be careful on the newer parts."_

_The girls began to skate, the blonde moving effortlessly across the ice, the other girl, her sister I assumed, moving fairly well herself. I could see the older sister was nervous, she bit her lip as she moved around the ice. _

_They got to a trick, I was unsure what it was, but it appeared difficult. The younger sister leapt into a jump, the older sister looked terribly nervous. "Wait! Hold on!" She cried. _

_"Anna!" The older girl tried to skate to get to her sister, but was too late. Her sister had landed and fallen on the ice, and was now laying motionless in the rink. _

_I began to get up from my seat, and decend the stair case. The older girl and the instructor were kneeling by the now motionless girl on the ice. She hit her head so hard on the ice, I was sure there had to be serious damage. _

_"Mama!" The older girl called. _

_She held her sister in her arms, and tears were streaming down her face. The girls' mother came running into the rink from the hall. "Elsa what happened?" _

_"She jumped, and I wasn't ready, and she fell!" The older sister cried. _

_The instructor carried her out of the rink and onto a bench. "I'll call for help!" He cried, running into the lobby. _

_The older sister sat holding her sister in her arms, "it's okay Anna, I got you." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_Her mother came to her side and touched her forehead, "she's ice cold!"_

_I stayed at a distance, I didn't want to get in the way. The girl had turned her head, and where she had hit it, the hair appeared lighter. I watched, confused as paramedics entered the arena. They were sitting down with the younger sister, the older sister and mother nearby. I could see the paramedic talking to the older sister. "You must be careful, Elsa, there is much grace, but also much danger." The older sister nodded, frightened. _

_He turned to her mother, "she will probably lose a portion of her memory, as she hit her head pretty hard on the ice."_

_Their mother nodded, worried. "The mind can be tricky, but can also be persuaded." He continued._

_"So she won't remember this at all?" The older sister asked. _

_"It's for the best." The paramedic responded. _

_The ambulance had cleared out by the time my teammates were beginning to arrive. I was amazed they were certain they would be able to heal the young girl. I felt different, and was more cautious on the ice myself, something I would never live down with my teammates. _

_Ten years later, the memory of that day is as fresh as if it had happened yesterday. I have become more cautious on the ice, even now. But that was the day I started believing in miracles_.

* * *

Kristoff kicked back on the couch, remote in his hand. It was a lazy Friday afternoon, and he, as usual, had nothing better to do. He flipped through the channels, a bag of chips at his side. He heard a whine below him, and he looked down to see Sven sitting by the couch.

"Hey boy!" He smiled reaching down to scratch the chocolate Labrador behind his ears.

Sven whined again as Kristoff shoved a handful of chips in his mouth. "What?" He asked, _"you'll get fat if you keep eating like that!"_ He said in the mocking voice of Sven.

"I can live with that" He continued, _"they'll kick you off the team if you're out of shape."_ Sven almost nodding as he spoke for him.

"Sometimes I really don't like you." Kristoff said, pulling his hand out of the bag and putting it aside.

Sven panted and lay beside the couch. Kristoff sighed and settled on "Knights" an action packed show hunting down real criminals. Sven whined. "What?!" Kristoff cried.

The Labrador put his head down and Kristoff arched an eyebrow. "I know this show is dumb!" Kristoff cried.

He switched the TV off and got off the couch. He walked down the hall to his bedroom and laid on his bed, his laptop in his lap. "Let's see...StudentSocial..." He muttered.

He logged on and clicked on his news. "Oh man, it's been awhile!" He laughed looking down to the side of his bed to see Sven sitting next to his bed. He scoffed at the updates from his classmates.

**DamselInDistress**: can it be graduation already?

**DarkSideOfTheMoon**: DamselInDistress Milady, we still got a few months!

**DamselInDistress**: DarkSideOfTheMoon shut up Shang.

StudentSocial often disgusted him, but it was recommended to him to help him 'make friends'. He didn't want friends, he didn't need them. He had Sven and his team, and that's all he needed. "Let's go out, Sven." He finally said.

Sven looked up at him._ "I don't want to go out."_

"Of course not." Kristoff laughed.

He got out of his chair and walked through the hall to the kitchen. His mother was busily cooking. "Hey honey!" She smiled.

Kristoff scoweled and walked over to the hook where Sven's leash hung.

"You ready to go boy?" Kristoff asked, seeing Sven saundering into the kitchen.

_"If I have to."_ He mocked.

"Honey, how are your friends at school?" His mother asked, slightly worried.

"Fine, mom." He replied.

"Kristoff, honey, you never talk about your friends! What are they like? What are they up to?"

He scoffed. "You know, usual stuff." Kristoff lied.

His mother nodded, "how about any girls?"

"No, mom."

"Not even one? You'll find her soon enough."

"Mom, I'm eighteen. I don't need a girl. I don't need anyone."

"You need your mother, and father. And Sven" his mother gestured to the Labrador and crossed her arms.

Kristoff muttered inaudible words, and knelt down to hook the leash onto Sven. Sven took the lead, and led him out of the house. He walked down the street, Sven by his side. "You have a girl?" Kristoff repeated in a mocking voice. "I don't need a girl, Sven. They all pull the 'damsel in distress' card, or the 'my daddy is richer than yours' card."

Sven whined and looked up at him. Kristoff led him to the ice rink and entered the lobby. "Hey Kris!" The girl smiled.

"Hi, is the rink busy?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's a private skating lesson going on." She replied.

Kristoff's heart began to race, recalling the time he watched the accident on the ice. "Mind if I just get my stick and a puck?" He asked.

"Oh sure! The locker room should be open."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Your dog is cute!" She replied.

"Thanks. Let's go Sven." He pulled the leash, and walked through the lobby to the rink.

As he entered the arena, he nervously looked at the skater in the rink. He had never seen her before, she didn't resemble either of the sisters he had seen before. Since the day of the accident, he hadn't seen them at the rink again.

He walked back to the locker room, and picked up his skates, pulled his sick out, and picked up a puck. He walked back through the arena, looking at the rink. He sighed and walked back into the lobby.

"Bye Kris!" The girl smiled, "see you tomorrow night!"

"Bye." He muttered.

He walked along with Sven down to the park. The lake was frozen. He took his stick and tapped it on the ice. "Seems safe." He said to Sven, who was laying in the snow.

He put his skates on and took a step onto the ice. He put the puck down and began hitting it around the ice. He swung and whacked it into a snow bed. "Argh!" He cried, allowing himself to glide on the ice, his head hung back.

Sven looked up at him. He skated over and picked up the puck, then skated over to the snow where Sven was sitting and sat down, and untied his skates. He stared at the snow for a long time. Sven began to whine and put his head n Kristoff's lap.

"Let's go, boy." He said, trying to catch his breath. He hauled his stuff over his shoulder and picked up the leash. They walked home, and he took a step into the warm house.

"Ah! Kristoff's home!" His mother cried.

"Hey Son!" His father called, "you ready for the game tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, taking Sven's leash off.

His father laughed. "Should be a great game!"

"Yeah." Kristoff replied.

"Honey, wash up for dinner." His mother interjected, eyeing his sweaty t shirt.

Kristoff sighed and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He quickly changed his shirt and then washed his hands and face. He returned to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. His mother had plates waiting at the table.

He sat down with his plate and began to eat. "So son, you all ready for the game?" His father asked.

"Yes, Dad." He replied.

"Dear, as a suggestion, perhaps Kristoff should do something other than play hockey." His mother interjected.

"Why would you say that?" His father replied.

"I'm worried his social circle is too small."

"Mom, I'm fine." Kristoff replied.

"Well, if the boy likes to play, let him play!" His father added.

"I'm worried he is becoming antisocial!"

"Becoming?" Kristoff muttered.

"If he wants to play hockey, let him do it! He's eighteen year old! Let him do as he pleases!"

Kristoff quickly finished his meal and asked to be excused. He cleared his place and called sven, and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He laid on his bed, his laptop on his lap. "I've been antisocial my entire life! Why is she so surprised! I don't need people!" He cried.

Sven looked at him. Kristoff grumbled and closed his laptop. He put it on the floor next to Sven, and leaned back, covering his eyes with his arms.

It was beginning to get late, and Kristoff got ready for bed. He washed his face and brushed his teeth and put pajamas on. He crawled into bed with Sven laying on the floor beside him.

The next morning, he woke up to a grey sky peering through the cracks in his blinds. He groaned, and rolled over. He peeked at his clock, which read 8:30. He dragged himself out of bed, Sven following behind him.

He walked groggily into the kitchen to find his mother making breakfast. "Kristoff, honey, I made eggs and bacon if you want some."

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

He led Sven outside to let him take a break after being inside all night. Kristoff sat down to his breakfast and began to eat. "Honey, I need you to go to the store and get me a few things." His mother smiled.

" 'course." He replied.

He finished his breakfast and cleared his place. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and took a shower.

After getting dressed, he pulled on a sweater and put on his cap. "Sven! C'mon boy!" He called.

Sven came barreling down the hall, his leash in his mouth. "That's a good boy!" Kristoff smiled and scratched him under his chin.

He clipped his leash on, grabbed his mother's list and shoved it in his pocket, and left.

The air was cool, and nipped at his face as he walked. He scowled, allowing Sven to take the lead.

He pulled the list out and looked at it.

_Grocery Store:_

_Cheddar cheese, block kind, medium size_

_1 lb ground beef, store brand_

_1 roll of paper towels_

_Pharmacy _

_1 bottle of aspirin_

_cotton swabs_

_Thank you card, blank inside_

_Pack of mints_

_Shaving cream_

He groaned and shoved the list back in his pocket. He turned the corner and walked up the street to the Pharmacy. He tied Sven's leash to the bike rack, and entered the sliding automatic doors. He walked through the pharmacy, lookin at the list his mother had given him.

He picked up the items on the list and carried it in his arms to the cash register. "Hey Kristoff!"

He turned around to see a familiar face, with suave brown hair looking at him. "Hey Flynn."

"See you stocking up?"

"Just grabbing a few things for my mom."

"How charming."

Flynn was the hockey team assistant. Kristoff didn't entirely hate him, but he always felt he was up to something.

"So what are you doing here?" Kristoff asked.

"Ah, getting a few things." Flynn replied.

"See you at the game." Kristoff muttered.

"Right! Yeah!" Flynn called after him.

Kristoff carried his bag of items out and untied Sven. He walked down the street to the grocery store and picked up the items his mother requested. Upon his return to Sven he sighed.

Sven looked up at him as he began to walk. The short walk home felt lengthy as Kristoff thought about what his mother had said the night before. "Maybe trying to make friends wouldn't be so bad after all." He said quietly as he walked.

Sven looked up at him. He looked down at Sven. "But dogs are still better than people." He continued.

Sven looked straight ahead of him and Kristoff sighed. He turned up his street and turned onto the walkway up to the door. He entered the house, dropped the bags in the kitchen and went to his room. Sven followed him.

"Kristoff, honey, we're eating lunch soon!" His mother called.

He groaned as he layed on his bed. "Mom, I'm not hungry!"

"You have a game tonight! Come in and eat!"

He groaned and turned on his side. Sven whined by his side. He slowly dragged himself up and out to the kitchen. He threw a few things together to make a sandwich, and then ate it. He washed his plate and grabbed a cola from the fridge. "Uh-uh Kristoff, what do you think you're doing?" His mother arched an eyebrow.

"Getting a drink, I'm thirsty!"

"Not the cola, you have a game. Water or a sports drink."

Kristoff grumbled I audible words, and grabbed a sports drink and took it to his bedroom. He dug his gear from his closet, and inspected it for any possible malfunctions. He carefully inspected the blades on his skates for any possible niches that could throw him off.

He slowly got ready for his game. He pulled on his sweater and put his gear in his bag. He lead Sven into his crate to stay while they were gone. His father packed his equipment into the car and they were off to the arena.

Kristoff pulled on his padding and put his jersey on over it. "You ready Kris?" "It's gonna be a great game!" "All or nothing!" Was all he heard.

He sat down on a bench in the locker room and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He felt a hand thump his back, and his eyes snapped open. Flynn was sitting next to him. "You're gonna be fine Kristoff." He gave him a slick smile.

"It's only the rival game of the year!"

"You'll be fine!"

"If we lose, well be the biggest laughing stock of the town!"

"Well you won't be, because you aren't going to lose." Flynn reassured him, handing him a cup of water.

Kristoff downed it in one shot and popped his mouth guard in. He stood up and circled with the rest of the team in a huddle. "One. Two. Three. Knights!" The chanted, and entered the rink. "Bjorgman, you're on first." His coach called.

His teammates on the second line took a seat on the bench. Kristoff entered the rink and started to glide on the ice. The stands were packed. Fans on one side held up signs reading "go Knights!"

He dared himself to look at the other side with signs reading "Go Royals!"

His stomach twisted. He knew Royals fans could be a bit, well, violent, despite their name. He glided around the rink as his teammates entered the rink and began to warm up.

He looked over at the Royals, who seemed even nastier than they usually were. Kristoff focused on the goal as his turn came up. A buzzer rang throughout the arena, signaling the beginning of the match.

The players lined up in their starting position and the referee blew a whistle. The game had began. Kristoff could feel his heart racing as he moved swiftly after the puck. There were grunts and the sound of sticks slapping surrounding him. With one swift hit, the puck was his and he was traveling across e rink, about to shoot-

And miss. He grunted, frustrated, and began to chase after it again. The clock seemed to count down too quickly. They were losing time, and neither side had scored.

The referee blew a whistle and called half time. Kristoff sighed and skated to the bench with his teammates. He sat on the bench, and Flynn handed him a bottle of water. He took his helmet off and wiped the sweat off his face. He opened the bottle and began to drink. As the halftime clock counted down, a skater entered the rink to perform for halftime. She set and waited for music to start. Kristoff looked at her, and noticed it was the girl he had seen practicing the day before.

His coach began to ramble about plans for the next half, but Kristoff's eyes were fixed on the skater. She glided so smoothly and gracefully across the ice. He suddenly remembered the day he had seen the girl with the platinum blonde hair moving so gracefully across the ice. "Bjorgman! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yessir." He said quickly.

Kristoff looked back out into the stands. His eyes were drawn to a girl with very long blonde hair, who was sitting in the stands. She was holding sign that read "Rider's our boy!". He looked at her for a moment, and realized he had seen her around school.

The buzzer went off and they lined up for the second half. A referee blew the whistle and Kristoff's heart was racing again. The Royals were in possession of the puck, and were out for blood.

He watched as one of his teammates was tripped and down in a fight with one of the Royals players. Referees were blowing whistles trying to break it up. Kristoff paused and glided as the referees tried to separate the players. They were sent to the bench, and a trade in was made.

Now the Knights were in position of the puck and Kristoff could feel blood pounding in his ears as he made a move to be open. _Swish_. The puck was in his position, and he made his way to the goal. Just like you practiced, just like you practiced! And _**SWACK**_!

"And the Knights score! Goal made by number thirteen, Bjorgman!"

The crowd cheered and he could hear a definite hiss from the Royals fans. The players lined up again. Kristoff's nerves were still high as the clock counted down. The referee blew the whistle, and they were back in action, the Royals more violent than before. Kristoff watched for the puck. **_Smack_**!

He opened his eyes to find he had sunk to the floor as one of the Royals players has slammed into him. He shook his head and refocused. He immediately searched for the puck and moved toward it. The clock seemed as though it was counting down faster.

As he moved swiftly, he felt something warm on his forehead. He grunted and pushed to get to the puck. For a brief second he made eye contact with one of his teammates. The clock was ticking down, and there was only a minute left.

Kristoff gained possession of the puck and traveled down to the goal. His heart was racing and he could heard blood pounding in his ears. He took a deep breath and swung. _**SWACK**_!

He opened his eyes after hearing the cheers of the Knights fans. "The Knights score again! 2-0 ! Goal made by number thirteen Bjorgman."

The clock was ticking down its final seconds. _10... 9... 8..._

The Royals looked viciously at him. _7.. 6... 5..._

He felt sweat dripping off his face. _4... 3..._

There was nothing the Royals could do now. _2... 1... 0_

A buzzer went off and the Knights fans began to cheer. "And the Kights win, 2-0!" Kristoff pulled his helmet off and began to skate to the bench. _Thud_.

He cringed and looked up to see one of the Royals' players smirking as he skated away. Kristoff held his side where the other player had punched him. He returned to the bench and sat down. Flynn handed him a bottle of water. "You done good, Bjorgman!"

Two girls approached the bench. _Great. Fans._ "Hey Blondie!" Flynn smiled at the girl Kristoff had seen in the stands.

"Hey! I just wanted to say, you were awesome!" She smiled.

"Why thank you!" Flynn remarked.

"We'll, you were awesome too, but I meant Kristoff." She blushed.

Kristoff felt the tips of his ears get warm and spat the water in his mouth out in shock.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Oh! Oh my goodness! Flynn he's bleeding!" She cried.

Flynn gasped, "why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't know!" Kristoff cried.

Flynn grabbed the first aid kit and began to clean the cut above Kristoff's eyebrow. The girl behind the blonde girl remained fairly quiet. She appeared to be trying to hide behind her friend.

She peered out from behind her friend, her strawberry blonde braids visible. "So Flynn, you're driving us home right?" The blonde girl asked.

"Of course! Only if we can stop at the diner beforehand."

"Promise?" The blonde girl asked.

"Promise."

"Yay!" She squealed.

Kristoff looked past the blonde girl to the girl with strawberry blonde braids. She looked ultimately uncomfortable standing there, and now she looked unenthusiastic to learn that she was now, Kristoff assumed, the third wheel on a date.

"Kristoff, you the man!" Flynn smiled, walking off with the two girls.

Kristoff slowly gathered his things and walked out of the arena to meet his parents at the car. "Great game son, you make your old man proud!" His father smiled.

The car ride home was silent. Kristoff tagged his gear back into the house. He was exhausted and his forehead was starting to hurt where it had been cut. He heard Sven barreling down the hall and into his room. "There you are, boy!" He smiled.

"But of course!"

He laughed and got ready for bed. He climbed into bed, Sven curled up on the carpet next to his bed. "Let's call it a night, goodnight Sven!"

_"Goodnight!"_

He smiled feeling his eyelids grow heavy from his exhausting day.


	4. Chapter 4

_People don't know how hard it is to keep a secret, until they try to. It's not as easy as not telling anyone. It's feeling the guilt and the pain of holding something in that you want to let out. It's not telling your beautiful younger sister the truth about her past. It's sacrificing what you love, to keep her happy. It's for the best, my parents would say. _

_I loved to ice skate, more than anything else in the world. I had dreams of being a professional ever since I was younger. When I was eight years old, Anna began to learn for herself, and we would skate duets. One day at practice, Anna's daring side came out, and she wanted to practice a very difficult routine we had just learned. I knew she hadn't practiced her jump, and I told her it wouldn't be a good idea, but she convinced our instructor. _

_I was nervous as I moved around the rink. The jump came, and I was unprepared for it. Anna fell and hit her head on the ice, as I skated over to her, holding back tears. My precious younger sister was now motionless on the ground, and it was my fault. The paramedics took her away, warning me that ice skating can be very dangerous, and that my younger sister would regain consciousness, but she would not have the memory of it. _

_That evening at home, I sat with my father, as my mother stayed the night with Anna in the hospital. He told me that Anna would have to end her career, for he feared her having another injury. I begged him and told him it was an accident, and he only shook his head. Anna was just beginning to love skating, and I had ruined it for her. "Elsa," my father told me, "it would be best if you considered skating yourself, I don't want anymore accidents. It's for the best."_

_So that night I packed my practice skates away. I packed my performance skates, my costumes, my performance makeup, and all the ice skating gifts I had recieved. I packed away photos, and mementos of skating. I would never return to the rink again. _

_My parents packed away Anna's things, and I watched, somber. The night Anna came home from the hospital, I shut myself in my bedroom. I didn't want to see her bright blue eyes, or her huge smile. I couldn't bring myself to confront her that this had been my fault. _

_As soon as she got home, she knocked on my door. "Elsa! Elsa! Do you want to play?" She would ask_

_"Go away Anna." I would reply, afraid to touch her, or get near her, afraid of hurting her again. _

_I could hear her sad, little feet walk slowly away from my door. "Fear only makes it worse." My father would say. "No! I don't want to hurt her!" I would respond. _

_The first time I saw her since she had come home, I noticed a small piece of her hair was lighter than the rest of her hair. As time passed it grew in as a platinum blonde streak in her hair. She used to ask my mother why she had one streak of blonde hair, and my mother would tell her she was born with it. _

_Years passed, and I still couldn't let Anna know the truth. I avoided eye contact with her, I kept my door shut, and I kept away from her. _

_My parents knew the truth. They knew why I stayed away from her, but they never said anything. Anna was led to believe that I hated her. She had grown up to be quite clumsy, and often stumbled around the house. There were times when I was startled by her grabbing me, and I pulled away, fearing I would hurt her again. _

_I struggled for ten years to not tell her. I had to keep the secret from her, she would never forgive me otherwise. I shut myself away from her, the less I saw her, the less likely I was to tell her. She would never know the truth about what happened that day on the ice. But I would. _

* * *

Elsa sighed as she sat alone in her bedroom. She could hear Anna's music blasting through the wall their rooms shared. Once again she was listening the Briar Rose. Her songs were so hauntingly beautiful, it made Elsa's skin crawl. Anna must have been in an odd mood recently, all Elsa heard was slow, depressing songs coming from her room.

She opened her desk drawer, searching for a pen. She shoved her hand to the back of the drawer, and her hand touched something. She grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a small charm with ice skates on it. She gasped, and dropped the charm.

She picked it up again, delicately, and examined it. It was from a charm bracelet someone had given her when she was younger. She must have forgotten to put it away.

She got up from her desk, and walked over to her closet. She examined the racks, and saw an old dusty box. Standing on her tip toes, she managed to pull it down, along with a small cloud of dust.

Elsa coughed, and tried to wave the dust away. She opened the box to see all the costumes and pictures she had packed away years ago. She dropped the charm in the box, and closed the flaps. "I should really just get rid of this stuff." She muttered, "I'll never get back on the ice anyway."

She held up a picture of her at eight years old and Anna at six. Elsa was wearing a sky blue dress, with a matching hairband to hold back her light blonde hair that was braided. Anna was wearing a light green dress, freckles splashed across her face, and her strawberry blonde hair in pigtails, with no blonde streak. It was the ending pose of their routine, and they had smiled plastered on their faces. She dropped the photo back into the box and closed it.

Elsa picked up the box and carried it to the door. She opened her door and walked down the stairs and down the hall to where her father was busy in his study. His door was shut and she could hear him busily talking on the phone with a client. She had a slight panic of what to do.

She nervously walked into the kitchen where her mother was busily preparing dinner. "Oh! Hello Elsa!" She smiled.

"Is Papa going to be busy long?" She asked.

"He's working on an important deal with a client, he might be occupied for the next hour." Her mother replied, "what did you need?"

"To get rid of this stuff." Elsa replied in an urgent tone.

Her mother opened a flap of the box and peered inside, immediately figuring out what it was. She looked at Elsa cautiously. "Please, Mama. I can't look at this stuff anymore!" She begged.

Elsa picked up the box and began walking down the hall with it. "Elsa!" Her younger sister's voice rang in her ears.

She scowled and tried to walk quickly, but the box was slowing her down. Anna descended the stairs and stopped next to her. "What's in that box?" She asked.

"Nothing." Elsa muttered.

"Can I see? Please?"

"No, Anna. Go away."

"Please, Elsa!"

"No!"

Anna reached for the box, and Elsa struggled to lift it out of her reach. Anna grabbed the edge, and stuck her tongue out at he dust on her fingers. She reached again, and Elsa tried to move it away and continue walking. "Elsa, please!" She cried.

"No!" Elsa responded.

Anna made a swipe for the box, and in Elsa's attempt to move it, it slipped in her fingers. She tried to save it, but it slipped to the ground, falling on its side, contents spilling out. "That doesn't look like a box of nothing to me!" Anna said smartly.

Elsa scowled, dropping to the floor to pick up the spilled contents. She quickly picked up charms, small treasures, and photos that had scattered on the floor. "What are these?" Anna asked, reaching for a photo of Elsa skating.

Elsa swatted her hand away. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Anna can you mind your own business, please?"

Anna's smile was quickly wiped away. "Okay." She said softly.

Elsa dropped the spilled contents back into the box. She closed the box and picked it up again. Anna walked slowly up the stairs, sulking. _What have I done? I've hurt her feelings once again! But it's for her own good! Right?_ Elsa bit her lip and walked up the stairs as Anna reached the top. She returned to her room and dropped the box by the door, and shut her door behind her. It was no wonder Anna was in such a horrible mood.

Elsa sat at her desk and stared at the wall. There was an uncomfortable silence in Anna's room. Elsa knew she had wished that Anna's copy of Briar Rose's new album would break because she was so tired of hearing it, but she now realized it was comforting, and it's absence was making her nervous. She listened carefully and heard a soft sobbing coming from Anna's room. The sound of her sister crying made her uncomfortable, mostly because she knew she had caused it. She could hear the muffled sound of her sister on the phone, presumably talking to one of her friends.

Elsa sighed. She picked up the box and shoved it back onto the rack in her closet. Her mother called them for dinner. Elsa slowly emerged from her room, hoping she would miss Anna.

Anna descended the stairs infront of her, her head was down. Elsa approached the kitchen, and took her seat. Her mother laid plates on the table. Elsa looked across the table at Anna, whose cheeks were tear stained. She felt her heart wrench at seeing her sister upset.

They finished the meal in silence, and Elsa returned to her room. It was a quiet evening for Elsa. Anna's room was silent, and Elsa was alone, with only her thoughts to comfort her. Which they usually didn't. _If you didn't act like you hated her, she wouldn't be crying right now._ Elsa lay on her bed, feeling a knot in her throat. She got up and changed into her night dress, and pulled her robe on. She walked down the hall to the bathroom, and happened upon her sister taking her braids out, still sniffling.

Elsa bit her lip and she began to panic. _It's for the best. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel!_ She pretended she didn't see her sister. She pulled her tight bun out and began to brush her hair. She quickly braided a loose braid, and began taking off her makeup.

"Ahem."

Elsa jumped. Anna had broken the silence. She looked at her. "I'm sorry I made you mad." Anna said solemnly.

"I wasn't mad. But I understand." Elsa replied. How stupid did she sound?

Anna brushed her teeth and left the bathroom, her door shutting with a gentle click. Elsa washed her face and brushed her teeth. She walked back to her room and shut the door. She lay in bed, hearing her sister's soft whimpers in the next room. She let her eyelids grow heavy, and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Elsa awoke with her neck sore from sleeping on it strangely. She sighed and rubbed her hand on the back of her neck. She could hear the shower running, Anna was already getting ready. She smiled, it was as it should be. Anna always woke up before her. She walked down the hall and descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. She grabbed a mug and poured a cup of coffee and held it in her hands. She loved the smell of it and the warmth comforted her. Anna rushed down the stairs, her messy braids trailing her. Elsa smiled.

She finished her coffee and returned upstairs to take a shower. She finished, returned to her room, and pulled on a pair of tights, a black long sleeve shirt, and a teal jumper. She pulled her hair up into a bun. As a finishing touch she carefully applied her makeup. On her way out, she grabbed a magenta scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

Elsa walked out to the car to find Anna already sitting inside. She got in and started the car. She carefully pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street in silence. When they arrived, Anna got out of the car without saying a word. Elsa sighed, she knew Anna was hurting.

Elsa walked away from the car and onto campus. She made a bee line to her first period. There was no one she wanted to talk to in the hallway anyway.

Her classes dragged on, boring lecture after boring lecture. As studious as she was, Elsa's mind still wandered in class. She often felt isolated, she didn't talk with many of her classmates. She had been wishing class would end for the past twenty minutes when the lunch bell finally rang.

She walked slowly out of the building, and into the main courtyard of the campus. She looked at the table that was often empty, so she usually occupied it during lunch. She pulled out her brown bag lunch, plugged her earphones into her music player and ate by herself. Often she would work through lunch, either free writing or working on homework.

She scribbled away, jotting down ideas she came up with for a piece. She occasionally took a bite of her lunch as she worked. She heard a muffled noise that may have been her name. She gasped, and looked up to see Anna standing before her.

She ripped her earbud out of her ear. "Elsa!" Her sister beamed, "I mean, Elsa, hi, me again."

Elsa arched an eyebrow as she saw Anna was not alone. She had brought a boy with her. He was tall, well built, with auburn hair, and bright green eyes. He looked slightly confused by Anna's actions, but at the same time, quite pleased with himself.

He straightened his tie, a red silk tie, and straightened his dark green argyle sweater. "Elsa! Allow me to introduce you to Hans Westergard!" Anna smiled.

"My pleasure." Hans nodded to Elsa.

Elsa's brow furrowed, confused with what was going on. "I-" Anna began

"We-" Hans corrected.

"-Would like-" they said simultaneously, giggling, "your permission to date!" They smiled at her.

"Date?" Elsa asked, "I'm sorry, I'm confused." She replied, her face stern.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details, the dates, who will call who, who will hang up first, and- oh! Our couple name!" Anna began to ramble, and she looked up at Hans.

"Wait! How about Hansanna?" She turned to Hans.

"Hansanna?" Hans asked, trying to appease Anna's rambling.

"Oh! We could be that cute couple that everyone sees and they say, 'there's Hansanna!'!" Anna cried.

"We'll work on it." Hans commented.

"Wait! Slow down. No one is having a couple name, no one is going to date." Elsa sternly interjected.

"Wait, what?" Anna paused.

"Can I talk to you please-" Elsa's eyes darted to Hans, and then back to Anna, "-alone?"

"What? No! Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us!" Anna replied, slightly upset.

"Fine. You can't date a guy you just met." Elsa replied.

"You can if it's true love!" Anna retorted.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked, disapprovingly.

"Well more than _you_! All you know is how to shut people out!" Anna fired back.

Elsa gasped, taken aback. She was surprised, and had never seen Anna this upset before. She shook her head, and hardened her face again. She was beginning to feel tears well up in her eyes. "You asked for my permission, but my answer is no."

She began to pack her belongings into her bag and looked at Hans, "now, if you'll excuse me," she said, straightening up and taking a few steps away from the table.

"Elsa, if I may ease your-" Hans interjected.

"-No, you may not. And I think you should go." Elsa cut him off as she began to walk away.

"Elsa no, no! Wait!" Anna called leaving Hans' side and reaching for Elsa's hand.

Elsa gasped and pulled her hand away, "don't touch me!" She cried.

"Elsa please! I can't live like this anymore!" Anna pleaded, now desperate for Elsa's attention.

"Then go. Take what's-his-name and leave." Elsa replied.

Anna looked taken aback. Hans watched the sisters, staying back. Elsa sighed, dropping her head. She was at it again, making Anna's life miserable. She did it because she loved her and wanted to protect her. _So it was good natured, right? She had good intentions, right? _She turned to continue walking. "What did I ever do to you?" Anna cried, fighting back her own tears.

Elsa could feel panic rising in her throat. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. She crossed her arms across her chest as she turned away. "Enough, Anna." She replied.

Elsa didn't turn to see Anna holding back tears. She was breathing hard, fighting to control her emotions. All she had to do was keep calm. Anna's chest was heaving. "No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Wh-why do you shut the world out? _WHAT_ are you so **_AFRAID_** OF?" Anna yelled after her sister.

"I said _ENOUGH_!" Elsa yelled, she had lost it.

Anna stepped back, afraid of her sister's rage. Elsa turned to her, "for ten years, I have been trying to give you the best life you could possibly have! I have had to live with secrets and pain and fear, so that you could be happy! I had to give up what I loved most, for you! Because you were stupid, and childish and insisted you could do something you weren't capable of, and I've had to suffer for it! You want to know why I shut you out? Because I was protecting _you_ from _me_!" Elsa raged at her younger sister.

Now she knows. You lost control, and now she knows. Elsa stormed off. "Elsa?" Anna called after her.

Elsa walked into the school building and let the door slam behind her. She walked down the hall, "hey Elsa!" Classmates called as they passed.

Elsa turned in fear that Anna was chasing after her. She was still steaming. "Elsa, are you alright?" Classmates asked as they passed her.

"Please, just stay away!" She cried, feeling a knot forming in her throat.

"Elsa!" She could hear Anna's voice growing near. "Wait, Please!"

She could hear Anna at the end of the hall, and she quickened her step. "Elsa! Stop!" Anna cried.

"Anna!" Hans' out-of-breath voice called.

Elsa ran down the hall, out of Anna's sight. She quickly turned to her next class and opened the door and shut it. She paused, her eyes squeezed shut, her breathing hard. The bell rang to end lunch.

Elsa unfroze and looked at her teacher, who was sitting at his desk. "I'm sorry sir, I was trying to get away from my sister." She said apologetically.

"Quite alright, a little sibling rivalry is good, healthy even!" He smiled.

"I don't think this is what you would call healthy. I've been keeping a secret of her past from her for ten years. And she pushed me and made me mad and I lost my temper and told her." Elsa confessed.

"I see."

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"It's quite alright, Elsa." He smiled.

Elsa sighed and took her seat. It was an accident. Just like it had been ten years ago. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time when the accident happened. She sighed and looked down at her notebook.

The rest of the school day was a blur. When the final bell rang, Elsa walked out of her classroom, down the hall, and out the door. She skipped down the steps and walked down to the parking lot. She approached her car, and saw Anna sitting and waiting for her on the curb infront of where she had parked.

She unlocked the car, and Anna reluctantly got in. She got in the driver's side and started the car, and the painfully silent car ride home.

As soon as they arrived home, Anna got out of the car and entered the house without a word. Elsa gathered her things and entered the house. She dropped a few things in their places downstairs, then slowly walked upstairs to her room. Anna's door was closed. Elsa sighed.

She entered her own room and shut the door. She dropped her school bag on the ground, and sat at her vanity table. Makeup was scattered on her table top from earlier that morning. She looked in the mirror, thinking about how she'd shut Anna out for so long. _It's a kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. _

_But I couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let her in, don't let her see, be the good girl you've always had to be, conceal, don't feel, don't let her know. Well know she knows. _Elsa pulled out her tight bun, and let her blonde hair be free. It had been years since she had worn it in any way but a bun. She carefully began to French braid her hair.

She finished and tied it, and ran her hands through the front of her hair, her bangs and small strands looking- perfectly messy. She changed out of her jumper into a pair of cozy pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt. She was never this casual, not even with her usual pajamas.

She smiled and looked in the mirror. It was...different. She was going to have to be different. Anna was going to want to know the truth._ I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! They'll never see me cry!_ She turned away from her vanity and walked over to her closet. She picked the box of her ice skating things, and carried it downstairs once again.

This time, she carried it all the way out to the garage, and dropped it there, where it would come to rest for awhile. Pleased with herself, she dusted her hands off and walked back into the house.

She walked back upstairs, passing Anna's room. She could hear Anna playing Briar Rose once again, and she smiled and rolled her eyes. She shut her door, returned to her desk and and smiled to herself, proud of her disposal of the box. _The past is in the past. _

_Let it go. _


End file.
